


The best Christmas present

by drwhogirl



Category: CI5: The New Professionals, Doctor Who, The Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from Frozen in Time (could potentially be read seperately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best Christmas present

“Recalculating route.” The annoying monotone of the Sat-Nav spoke up again, for what must have been the 100th time in the past 5 minutes. Bodie chose to ignore it as he threw his brand new red mini cooper S round a corner and up a one way street in completely the wrong direction.  
“Recalculating route.”  
“Shut up you stupid box. I know where I’m going.” His patience with the device finally beginning to reach breaking point.  
“Listen to the Sat Nav Will.” The sound of his wife’s voice made Bodie jump. He’d completely forgotten to turn off the radio link with the girls and, as a result, they could hear everything.  
“It’s wrong. I won’t listen if it’s wrong.” Bodie replied stubbornly. He knew Annie would have rolled her eyes at that and could hear Amy laughing on the other end of the radio. He didn’t need to look in Doyle’s direction to be able to picture the highly amused look that would be plastered on his face.  
Annie sighed before continuing. “If you’re not going to use it then turn the bloody thing off Bodie.”  
The use of his last name was always a warning sign that Annie was likely to lose her temper fairly soon so he decided it would be best for his health to do as she suggested, this time. “How am I meant to do that?” He asked.  
“The big red button that says off, like I showed you.” Bodie narrowed his eyes at the tone, it was the sort she had used to explain to 3 year old Susan that you aren’t actually meant to eat play-doh. That was what tipped the scales against doing as he was told. Rather than turning it off he, instead, elected to throw it out the car window.  
“There it’s off.”  
“Good. Now hurry up.”  
“We’ve just got here.” Doyle interjected as he gestured to a space on Ashburn Place.  
Both Bodie and Doyle got out of the car and walked towards the Holiday Inn, where the girls were already waiting for them.  
When the hotel came into view, Bodie froze. The front had changed. A new lobby added. But it was still essentially the same. The Forum Hotel.  
“You alright sunshine?” Doyle asked, placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder. He couldn’t conceal his surprise and hurt when Bodie flinched away from the gesture. That is until two and two finally fell together. It was the hotel where he had met up with Marikka.  
Doyle could only guess at what his partner was feeling as Bodie was engulfed in the hurt, guilt and betrayal. There was nothing he could have done but he still couldn’t help but feel responsible. He’d wanted to see her and that led to her death…  
“Will?” Annie’s voice cut through the fog that threatened to engulf him. He blinked a few times before finally being able to focus on her beautiful blue eyes. Not Marikka. It wouldn’t happen again, he wouldn’t let it. Not to Annie. Never again.  
“Will what’s wrong?” He hadn’t even noticed he’d begun to slip away at that point until the sound of her voice pulled him back. He opened his mouth to say something, anything by way of explanation but nothing came out. Instead he just shook his head. “Ok, if you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to. Will you be alright? Or should we go back to HQ?”  
Bodie shook his head once more. Correctly interpreting that as a no to the latter question rather than the former she gently took his hand and led him into the hotel.  
*******  
“What’s wrong with Bodie?” Amy whispered to her husband as they went on ahead. She had his right hand in her left and her head was rested against his upper arm, as she wasn’t quite tall enough to reach his shoulder.  
“Marikka.” Doyle replied. He knew no more explanation would be needed. His wife was an expert hacker after all, she was bound to have found out everything about them by now.  
“Oh goodness… I’m sorry… If I’d known…”  
He gently placed a kiss in the black curls on top of her head. “It’s not your fault.” He told her, cutting her off mid apologetic ramble. “Cowley’s the one that sent you to help us. He should have known that Bodie wouldn’t be fully over it.”  
“Maybe he didn’t know.” Amy replied. “The name has changed since the 70s after all, maybe the address just didn’t register.”  
“Yeah maybe.” Doyle was clearly distracted as they walked into the lift. He pressed the button for level 20 and waited for the lift to start moving. When nothing happened he tried again.  
“Um… Ray?” She pointed at a slot in the side of the lift, just next to the buttons. “We need a room key to get in.”  
Doyle pressed another button. Amy rolled her eyes at him before pressing a different button completely and the lift doors slid open. He shot her a confused look and received an innocent smile in return. “You pressed the wrong button, that’s all.”  
“No I didn’t.”  
“Yes you did, you pressed the close door button.”  
“Maybe I wanted the close door button.”  
Amy couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculous statement as they went off in search of their partners.  
The other couple were found in the hotel’s little café, in the corner of the lobby.  
They were sat in an out of the way corner. Bodie had a cup of hot, sweet tea clutched between shaking hands, his wife had a comforting hand rested on his thigh. She glanced up as they approached.  
“No luck then.” She didn’t even need to ask, one glance at her partner’s face had told her that things hadn’t gone to plan.  
“Can’t get up there without a room key card.” Amy explained as she sat down on the other side of Bodie so she was opposite her partner. She received a grateful smile from Annie, despite the fact he would only want to help, Doyle would likely make things worse. He also seemed to sense this and went to get drinks as the girls talked.  
“Why don’t you just ask at reception?” Bodie asked, interrupting Annie’s suggestions about Amy hotwiring the lift.  
They both turned to look at him, matching looks of surprise on their faces. “That’s actually not a bad idea, well done Will.”  
“No need to sound so surprised.” He joked with a half-smile. Annie smiled back, the show of normality was enough to lift her spirits.  
The moment Doyle was back, however, he closed up once more. The girls pitched Bodie’s idea to Ray as they finished their lukewarm beverages. He agreed that it would be a good idea and they headed towards the reception desk.  
“Good morning.” The young man behind the desk greeted them with a smile. “Can I help you with something?”  
“I hope so.” Annie said as she leant forward on the counter and flashed him her prettiest and most disarming smile. “We need to get upstairs to rooms 2013 and 2015. It’s part of an investigation.” She flashed him her ID card as she spoke.  
“I’m afraid I’m not allowed to let you up. I’d need to get the manager.”  
“Could you do that for us please?” Amy asked, moving to lean next to her partner. “We’d be every so grateful.”  
The young man stared at the beautiful young women for a moment, memorising every detail, before nodding and going to get the manager.  
*******  
The manager towered over the group. He had broad shoulders and his arms and legs were as thick as tree trunks. Straw blonde hair was cut close to his scalp and Amy felt his icy grey eyes pear into her very soul. “You cannot enter without authorisation.” He stated in a monotone Russian accent.  
“We have authorisation.” Annie replied calmly, pulling out her ID card once more.  
He narrowed his eyes at the small card, which was dwarfed in his gigantic paw. He knew he had to give in, however and called the young man over. Instructions were given that they be taken to the 20th floor.  
Doyle however, heard the manager whisper. “Make sure they are… authorized.” He wondered about sharing this with his partner, but one glance told him that Bodie was still avoiding his gaze so he left it. It couldn’t mean anything, could it?  
*******  
They all followed the man into the lift. It was quite cramped with all 5 of them crammed inside but they managed.  
Moments after the doors had closed, Amy felt something cold and hard pressed against the back of her neck.  
“Ray…” Her husband’s attention had been on his partner, but snapped round when he heard the nervous tone in his wife’s voice. Green eyes locked with hazel and Amy gave him a barely perceptible nod.  
“Nobody move and I don’t have to shoot.” The man’s voice was shaking slightly. Amy saw this as a perfect opportunity.  
She feigned passing out and fell in a heap to the floor. Distracted by his seemingly unconscious hostage, their captor took his attention away from the other 3 occupants of the lift. Which was his fatal mistake. The moment the man’s attention shifted, Doyle put a bullet into his head.  
Amy opened her eyes as the gunshot sounded and took her partner’s offered hand. The lift came to a halt as she got to her feet and they slipped out of the lift. Doyle only pausing to take the key card on his way out.  
*******  
“What are we even looking for?” Annie asked, as they searched room 2013 for the third time. Whilst they were searching that room, they’d sent the boys to the other in the hope they’d make up.  
“I don’t know. We weren’t told.” Amy admitted, she was trying again on the lock to the bathroom door. Someone had changed the standard issue hotel lock with what could only be described as alien technology.  
“Well whatever it is, must be in there.” Annie stated as she sat on the double bed.  
“Yeah I got that, thanks Annie.”  
“So we really need to get in there.”  
“I know Annie.”  
“All I’m saying is concentrate on unlocking that door.”  
“That’s what I’m doing, or would be if my partner didn’t keep talking at me.”  
“Right… sorry…”  
After a few moments the door finally swung open and Amy stepped tentatively inside.  
The bathroom was dark and dirty. The only light was the little that managed to creep in through the covered window. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim surroundings. When they did she couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. After finding one of the missing teams, no-one believed, no-one dared hope that Curtis and Keel would ever be found.  
Amy knelt down next to Curtis and gently felt for a pulse. It was weak, but definitely there. She was just about to check Keel when she heard her partner call from the other room. “What’ve you found in there?”  
“Remember we talked about the possibility of Curtis and Keel not being dead?” She got up and moved over to the door so she could see her partner, who hadn’t moved from the bed.  
“You’re kidding.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Bloody hell…”  
“I think they may need to get to the hospital. Neither is conscious and they both appear to have had nasty knocks to the head.”  
*******  
“What can you tell me about what happened?” Amy asked gently. Cowley had asked her to talk to Curtis and Keel, with the idea of getting as much information as possible. Since the American had woken first, she had taken to questioning him.  
“I don’t know. Last thing I remember was getting back from Washington and Sam inviting me round.”  
“Why were you in Washington? Was that the case where you saved the president?”  
“Yeah… how do you…”  
“I’m a hacker.” Amy flashed him with a brilliant grin.  
“Like Backup?” The first thing Amy had done when he woke up was make sure he knew that the others were all safe. Malone, Backup and Curtis were all at the hospital, only after did she tell him who she was and why she was there.  
“A little bit, but I spend more time in the field. I couldn’t bear to stay behind a desk all day.”  
“Backup thinks the same, not that she gets a choice.”  
“I can imagine.” Amy laughed.  
*******  
“How’re you both feeling?” Amy greeted Curtis and Keel with a smile. After a while off they’d finally been passed for active service.  
“Much better thanks Amy.” Curtis replied with a smile.  
“I’m guessing you’re looking forward to getting back out into the field.” Annie added with a grin.  
“You’re going to be working with us for a little bit, until you’ve learned the ropes.” Amy explained. “We’re meant to be checking out this warehouse with Bodie and Ray.” She passed Chris the address.  
*******  
When they finally reached the address Cowley gave them they all decided it would be a good idea to split up. Bodie went with Doyle but Curtis, Keel, Amy and Annie separated. The reports had said gun running and they wanted to cover as much ground as possible.  
Amy pulled out her radio in an attempt to contact her partner. "4-5 to 3-7."  
"3-7 here." Amy groaned when it was in fact Bodie that responded.  
"Bodie, you're not 3-7 anymore. Remember? Cowley said you and Ray had to change." She explained gently.  
"Oh yeah, right." Unable to see the boys, Amy didn't see her husband shaking his head and mouthing 'no way' to his partner, receiving a nod of agreement from Bodie. "Let's try this again." Amy muttered to herself. "4-5 to 3-7."  
"3-7 here." Amy was relieved to get a response from her partner this time.  
"Annie I need you to check around the back of the warehouse."  
"Already on it."  
Once in position, Annie pulled out her radio. "3-7 to 4-5."  
"4-5 here."  
"Doyle, didn't Amy say you two were to stop using those call signs?"  
"So she did." Annie shook her head in exasperation before informing her partner that she was in position.  
Keel: “4-5 to 3-7.”  
Bodie: “Bodie here.”  
Keel: “Bodie, I wanted Sam.”  
Curtis: “No names 4-5, stick to codes.”  
Doyle: “You talking to me?”  
Curtis and Keel together: “No!”  
Amy: when you boys are done bickering like school children, we do have more important things to be doing.  
Annie: and are you sure about the names thing Curtis? Sounds like it'd make things a hell of a load easier.  
Curtis paused for a moment, thinking. “We could be C and K,” he suggested.  
Amy: so what, use the first letters of surnames?  
Curtis: Just for us. You girls keep the codes - you're the current holders of the title, after all.  
Annie: yeah I can work with that.  
Curtis: I'll try again. C to K.  
Keel: Come in.  
Curtis: (Sighed with relief) Wonderful. K, move to the right. We'll try to cut them off.  
Keel: Roger that.  
Curtis: And K? Be careful.  
Keel: See you in hell.  
Annie: why do you two always say that?  
Amy: now? You're gonna ask now?  
Annie: I'm curious.  
Curtis: Because he knows that anywhere he goes, I go.  
Annie: fair enough.  
Amy: will you please focus now 3-7?  
Bodie: Do you mean me?  
Amy: (sighed in frustration) no, Bodie. For the last time you're not using that call sign any more.  
Bodie: (obviously eating) sorry, forgot.  
Annie: are you eating something?  
Bodie: found a Jaffa cake in my pocket.  
Annie: is your stomach the only thing you think about?  
Keel: Am in position. Can see the target.  
Curtis: How many?  
Keel: Too many.  
Amy: incredibly specific, thank you K.  
Keel: Is anyone else gonna help? Cos at the moment we're the only people on task.  
Doyle: I hate cocky Americans.  
Amy: not helpful Ray. What do you suggest K?  
Keel: Surround the facility then attack.  
Curtis: And be careful of friendly fire. We'll all be each others targets if we don't watch it.  
Annie: sounds like we'd need a hell of a load more than 6 of us though.  
Keel: 5 a piece.  
Curtis: piece of cake.  
Bodie: Did someone say cake?  
Annie: seriously will you stop thinking about your stomach for thirty s... (she was cut off by the sound of gunfire and a cry of pain that she recognized as belonging to her partner) Amy...  
*******  
“What the hell were you two thinking!?” Annie snapped as she stood with Bodie and Doyle in the hospital waiting room.  
Bodie and Doyle glanced at each other, Doyle was silently trying to convince his partner to talk to his wife. Bodie on the other hand, had no intention of doing any such thing. Only an idiot crossed Annie when she was this mad.  
Annie glared at the pair of them and, seeing that she wasn’t going to get any response, continued. “You both said you’d change your call signs! But you’re both too pig headed aren’t you! You had to use them to prove a point! Now look where it’s got us!” Whilst they’d been distracted on the radio Amy had been shot.  
Annie was about to resume her tirade when a doctor came in. They could tell from his grim expression, it wasn’t good news. “Are you Mr Doyle?” He asked, approaching Doyle.  
“Yes.” Uncertainty tinged Doyle’s voice as he took the offered hand.  
“I regret to inform you, but your wife has died as a result of her injuries.” The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.  
When Annie spoke, her voice was noticeably shaking. “But… but… her injuries didn’t seem that bad…”  
“As a result of her binary vascular system, she lost twice as much blood as a human would have. We had nothing to be able to replace what blood she did lose.”  
It all seemed like a horrible nightmare that they would soon wake up from. But it wasn’t, they had to face the fact that they’d never see her again. Annie couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her face and her husband gently pulled her into a loving hug. Bodie glanced over at his partner, but he seemed to have already left.  
*******  
Not wanting to stay in the almost empty house much longer, Doyle went down to the garage. The garage had once been his fortress of solitude, the place he could hide from his pain and troubles, but not this time. The memories followed him, even here. Sat in the middle of the garage was his shiny, black jaguar. Just the sight of it brought the memories flooding back.  
*******  
"Stop trying to peak." Amy laughed, leading Doyle gently by the hand.  
"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" He asked, leaving the blindfold alone at last.  
"I already told you. To see your birthday present."  
"Am I getting no more than that?"  
"What do you think?" With that she placed a tender kiss on his lips as she reached behind his head and untied the blindfold.  
Once breaking off from the kiss, it took him a moment to get his bearings. They were in the garage, but there was a big difference. Where once there had merely been an empty space, was now a convertible e-type Jaguar in jet black. It looked as if everything on the car needed replacing, but he'd always liked a challenge.  
"What do you think?" Amy asked, a hint of nerves in her voice. "I thought it could be our little project."  
"It's amazing." He said, pulling her into a kiss.  
"Happy Birthday Ray." She whispered softly against his lips.  
*******  
He didn't even realize what he was doing. Before he knew it the he'd picked up a spare part and sent it hurtling at the car. He didn't even flinch when the windscreen shattered into a million tiny pieces, and didn't seem to care that it had taken Amy weeks to find that part. He didn't really care about anything anymore. However much he tried to convince himself of that though, he wasn't able to stop the tears. Doyle was still in the garage when Bodie came to check on him a few hours later, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in them as he sobbed. Words of comfort would do nothing now, and Bodie knew that. Instead he sat down next to his partner and pulled him into a gentle hug, waiting patiently until Doyle would finally want to talk.  
*******  
Annie didn’t know what to do. Losing her partner felt like losing a limb. She felt empty, incomplete.  
Life in CI5 was noticeably different for everyone without Amy. Things were quieter, more subdued. Amy’s usual armchair remained empty, as did the sofa opposite. Amy would always sit by the fire and anyone could come over and talk to her about their problems and get advice. She was really good at advice.  
Annie stayed sat at the table in the corner, staring at her partner’s old spot. “I just can’t believe she’s really gone.” She whispered, eyes once again filling with tears.  
“I know it’s hard, but things will get better. You’ll see. We just need to take your mind off things for a bit.” Emily told her gently.  
Annie just shook her head. That’s not what Amy would have said. Amy would have told her to let out her feelings, not keep them bottle up and face them to make them easier to deal with later on.  
She’d never again get to hear Amy say that. Never again get to hear Amy call her an idiot. Never again. Never again.  
*******  
“It gets easier you know.” Keel had spent the last 5 minutes trying to get Doyle to listen. “Oi.” Hitting him on the arm seemed to work and Doyle finally looked up. “I know you don’t believe me, but it does get better. I promise.”  
“How could you possibly know?” Doyle snapped viciously.  
Very few people would allow Doyle to snap at them like that, and normally Keel would be the last to let him get away with it, but with experience came patience. “I lost my wife too you know.”  
That caused Doyle to falter. “What?”  
“My wife was killed on our wedding day.” That comment was met with nothing but silence. “I’m not trying to make you feel bad or anything. I just wanted you to know, I’m here for you.”  
Green eyes sparkled with unshed tears as Doyle stared at the American, trying to judge his sincerity. Finally he managed to reply. “Thanks Chris.”  
“Anytime Ray.” Chris replied with a half-smile. “Anything you need just let me know.”  
*******  
Annie didn’t know what had brought her there. She’d certainly not gone looking for it. One moment she was walking down a side street and next thing she knew she was inside Amy’s TARDIS.  
It had taken on a wild, unkempt appearance since the death of it’s owner. Annie ran her hand along the console gently and couldn’t help but smile at the hum, or was it a purr, she received in response.  
“You couldn’t do something could you?” Annie whispered to the time machine. A beeping started and something flashed up on the scanner, she went to see what it was. “What does this mean? I can’t make heads, nor tails of it.”  
The beeping increased in pitch and speed. Annie covered her ears. If she was going to work this out then she’d need help, unfortunately there was only one person left in the universe with the ability to read old high Gallifreyian. The Doctor.  
*******  
Annie pulled her jacket closer around her; a biting wind chilling her to the bone. She took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. It had always amazed her that security at the tower of London came down to the same system that allowed admittance to her flat.  
“Who’s there?” A gruff voice snapped through the intercom.  
“Annabelle Bodie.” She stated simply, looking straight into the camera.  
“What do you want?”  
“I wish to speak to Kate Stuart.”  
“What about?”  
“None of your concern. Just tell her I have something important to see her about.” Annie stated. Flashing her UNIT security pass at the camera. She’d been seconded 5 years back, when everyone discovered her Aunt ran UNIT, but had been allowed to keep her security pass. Just in case.  
A few minutes later a woman came to the door. “What’s wrong Annie? Geoffrey said you needed to talk to me.”  
“It’s about Amy. I found her TARDIS and it’s flashing messages in Gallifreyian and beeping. I couldn’t make heads nor tails of it, but I thought the Doctor may be able to.”  
“You… you want the Doctor?” Kate couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice.  
“Yes. I know it seems a little out of character but… Amy was my best friend… the best friend I’ve ever had. I think she’d want me to do this.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
*******  
Annie was in the kitchen, baking, when he finally arrived. She washed the flower off her hands and walked through to the living room, still wiping her hands.  
“You’re here then.” Her voice remained flat and emotionless.  
“Of course I’m here. Why wouldn’t I be?” The Doctor asked. Standing just inside the door to the TARDIS.  
“I’ll show you were it is.”  
“Do you have a problem with me or something?” He asked.  
“What was your first clue?”  
“Well you being very cold with me for a start.”  
“It was sarcasm, and if you were in my shoes would you like you either?”  
“What have I ever done to you?”  
“Not me. My cousin.” Seeing his confusion she elaborated. “A girl by the name of Rose Tyler.”  
“Oh.” He couldn’t think of any more to say.  
“Let’s just go.” Annie walked out of the flat without another word.  
*******  
“It’s a distress signal.” The Doctor explained, after a few minutes of studying the screens and beeping.  
“From who? Where’s it coming from?”  
“I don’t know. I’ll have to investigate.”  
“Let me come with you.” Annie practically begged.  
“No. I’ll look into it alone.”  
*******  
It was Christmas day before anyone knew what had become of the Doctor’s venture.  
Doyle was woken early by an unfamiliar wheezing, groaning sound. The first thing he noticed was a card left on his bedside table. He picked it up before going to investigate the noise.  
He never saw what woke him that morning. What he did see however was something far more precious. That caused his heart to skip a beat before continuing at twice it’s normal rate.  
Lying under the Christmas tree was Amy, his Amy. His Christmas miracle. He then thought to open the card.  
To Raymond.  
I followed the distress signal Annabelle showed me. It took me to a slave market on Quazemotus Beta. That’s where I found your wife. She’d been cloned. The real Amy was taken to be sold and the fake left in her place. She’s alive and she’s fine.  
Happy Christmas.  
The Doctor  
P.S. tell Annabelle that I hope this makes up for everything I put her through.  
He gently knelt down and shook her shoulder. “Amy?”  
“Morning Ray.” She gave him a beautiful, sleepy smile.  
He was still struggling to believe this was really happening but still gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Good morning Amy. I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too.” She gently pulled him down to lie next to her. It soon came to be the best Christmas either of them had ever had.


End file.
